The common journal bearings of this description are provided with peripheral ridges on their inner and/or outer races designed to hold the cage or cages in position within these races. If these ridges are made integral with the respective races, the latter must be axially split to facilitate assembly and their separate parts must then be bolted together. Alternatively, the ridges may be constituted by annular disks which are secured to the races after assembly. In either case the interfitting of the parts is rather laborious.
It has already been proposed, e.g. according to German Pat. No. 1,056,881, to form an outer race of a needle bearing with a peripheral groove on its needle-contacting inner surface, this groove being engaged by a radial projection on the needle cage whereby the cage is held in a fixed axial position relative to the bearing race. Systems of the same general type, with cage structures of synthetic resin having radially projecting lugs received in corresponding recesses of a peripheral race surface, have also been described in German published specification No. 2,108,562 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,094.